zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Father's Pride
A Father's Pride is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise In this story, set several years prior to the events of Zootopia, Sasha Lionheart, at the moment between sixteen and seventeen years old, goes to her first big movie priemere. It has been arranged for her family to accompany her, and politician Leodore Lionheart, the future mayor, is very proud. His daughter's star is about to rise. Characters *Sasha Lionheart *Leodore Lionheart *Allissa Lionheart *The rest of Sasha's family, including her aunt, uncle, cousin and both sets of grandparents *Katrina Antlerton-Bogo (first appearance) Trivia *This film is Sasha's first starring role in a film. Story It was a big night for teenager Sasha Lionheart, an up-and-coming actress of great talent. It was time for the preimere of her first major starring role in a feature film, an action-adventure film called Warrior Princess of the Serengeti, in which she was the lead character. She put on the lovely red dress she had picked out. Just then, a knock on the door was heard and a familiar female voice sounded. "Sasha! Are you ready?" it asked. The voice was that of her mother, Allissa. "Yes, Mom. I'm ready," she said, rushing to the door and opening it. Allissa looked at her daughter with pride. "Oh, Sasha, you look beautiful!" the lovely older lioness said. She then beckoned Sasha to follow her. "Come on. Let's go show your father and other relatives," she said excitedly. Allissa led Sasha down the stairs to where the rest of the family was, all dressed in their best. The group consisted of both sets of Sasha's grandparents, her uncle, aunt and cousin. "Look who is ready for her big night!" Allissa said, gesturing to Sasha. The family looked at her, admiring her beauty, for Sasha was a beautiful young lioness. Leodore stood up. "Well, shall we head out to the limo?" he said. Sasha nodded. Exiting the house, they headed for the Lionheart family's limo and headed for the biggest theater in the city, The Zootopia Palladium. As they drove, Sasha thought about her father for a moment. He had made room in his busy politician's schedule in order to be here tonight. Before long, they arrived. Outside, a TV interviewer, an attractive female White-tailed deer named Katrina Antlerton-Bogo, the wife of ZPD officer Bogo, who had recently been named chief, was standing before a camera. "Ok, here she is, the star of the movie, Sasha Lionheart," she said, gesturing her cameraman toward her. Katrina walked up to Sasha. "Miss Lionheart, who is with you tonight?" she asked. Sasha smiled nervously. "My family," the emerald-eyed lioness answered. Katrina also did interviews with Leodore and the other family members. All around them, and Sasha, there were photographers taking numerous pictures. Sasha did her best to remain calm. Little did she know, after this, she was going to become a highly sought after actress, with requests from studios all over Zootopia. Finally, it was time to go in. They got their seats. The film began. It was a hit! Everyone loved it. As they walked out, Sasha looked at her father to see what he would say. "I am very proud of you! How about we all go out for dinner tomorrow night to celebrate?" he asked. Sasha nodded. "I would like that very much," she said. Leodore smiled with fatherly pride. Very soon after that, Sasha began getting more and more movie offers, making it very difficult to choose which one. She chose the best ones, as her proud father had advised her. Category:Stories about the Lionheart Family Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:Stories about Sasha Lionheart